Trouble
by NotOfSignificance
Summary: Not much is revealed yet. When Romano finds himself in a bit of trouble all Spain wants to do is help him. Which of course, Romano refuses. Violence and the usual choice of language. Bad summary. Bad title. Hopefully a good story though.


**AN: I hope at least one person likes this. I do not own Hetalia. I wish I did though. :)  
**

* * *

**What Happened?**

"Romano! Is that you?" Spain called from the living room.

"Yeah. Why?" Romano asked in reply.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" He pouted upon seeing him walk through the door.

"Out. Why?" He mused.

"I thought something terrible had happened to you or something. I missed you so much!~" He smiled while pulling the Italian man into a tight embrace.

"Well as you can see, I'm alive. Missed me? I was only out for a couple of hours at the most." He snorted in disbelief.

"But Roma, two whole hours without you is like torture. I paced back and forth so many times that I lost track of it."

"There's no need to be so dramatic about it." He scowled.

"It's true though." He chirped grinning down at his best friend. He hugged Romano yet again while ignoring his protests. "Romano?" He started cautiously after noticing a peculiar mark on his friend's cheek. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing idiot." He stated while shrugging it and Spain off.

"No really. Why do you have a bruise on your cheek?" He wondered, concern evident in his tone. "It wasn't there earlier, I would have noticed it if it were."

"No you wouldn't have noticed because you don't notice anything, do you?" He growled in annoyance. "I told you it was nothing."

"Roma." He said, his voice dropping a few octaves and becoming slightly demanding. "What happened?"

"I fell down the stairs okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? That I was so foolish to trip down my own stairs and face plant the ground?" He explained dryly.

"You're an extremely bad liar Romano." He accused in response. "Tell me what really happened."

"I just told you!" He yelled. Spain gripped Romano's wrist at that, but it wasn't as gentle as usual, it was more of a bruising grip which actually began to hurt him.

"The truth Romano."

"Spain that hurts." He winced. "Let go."

"Not until you tell me what truly happened."

"Just let fucking go! You're hurting me damn-it!" He roared.

"Oh, I…I'm sorry Roma. I didn't mean to hurt you. Here I'll kiss it all better." He apologized sweetly.

"I'm not a little kid, so don't treat me as such." He huffed, allowing the other's lips to grace his wrist softly. "Idiot."

"There's bruising here too Roma, surely I wasn't holding that tight." He tried to assure himself that this was not his doing.

"Who knows; maybe you did hold that tightly." He smirked at the look on the older man's face. It was one of shock and confusion.

"No; this wasn't my fault, was it?" He wondered.

"Don't worry your thick skull about it. It wasn't you Spain." He confessed, mostly out of guilt that the man would blame himself if he didn't. He would never do anything to willingly hurt him to the point of bruising. He cared too much about his "little tomato" to do such a thing.

"Then who did this to you Romano?" He pressed on.

"No-one." He answered simply. "Now shut up. I'm going to bed; after all it's been a busy day. Good night tomato bastard!" He called while yawning in the process, making his way to his room for a well-earned slumber.

"Good night Roma." Spain said, mostly to himself as Romano was out of ear shot.

~Time skip~

Romano woke with a blistering headache; yawning as the sun crept through the curtains, unwelcome of course due to his recent state of being. He had kept the real reason of the bruising a secret. Granted he just barely achieved this. He sighed in irritation. Spain had been so pushy about his facial injury. Why? Did he not believe him or trust him for that matter?

"Ugh, this is going to be a long day." He groaned, completely disappointed in the fact that he had to leave the comforts of his warm bed. "I wonder if Spain is still here." Pulling himself up off the bed, he began to get dressed when he smelt something rather nice. He slowly made his way down stairs, following the sweet scent in the process. It was coming from the kitchen. As he suspected. He saw Spain sitting with two plates full of breakfast foods placed on the table in front of him.

"Oh. Hi Roma.~" He greeted as he saw him enter the room. "I made some breakfast for us both."

"I can see that."

"So, Romano..."

"What?" He asked, taking his seat at the table.

"I was just wondering..."

"About what?" He said through bites.

"About last night."

"I already told you. I fell down the stairs." He growled slightly.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me, but it hurts that you don't trust me enough to let me know." He pouted. "All I want to do is make sure that you're okay Roma. If you're in any trouble, I can help you."

"Who said I was in trouble? Because I'm not." Romano explained bitterly. "Even if I was there's no way that you could do anything about it."

"No-one did, but why can't I help you?"

"Trust me on this one. It's not the type of thing anyone should get involved in."

"Why not?"

"Because..." He trailed off. "It would just make things much worse."

"You are in trouble Roma. Aren't you?" He pondered.

"Shut up!"

"Eh?"

"Please Antonio; can we just talk about something else?"

Okay. Something was really up with Romano. He never says please and he only uses Spain's human name when discussing something important. What was really going on? Spain intended to find out. He swore to himself that he would discover what truly happened to his little Romano. No matter what.

* * *

**AN:** **Thanks for taking the time to read this. Review anyone?**


End file.
